dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick
Nick is a 12 year old Earthbound/Mother OC that was set to appear in Mother Chronicles, along side with twin brother, Dale. History Nick is the older twin brother of Dale and son to Milenia & Lee, which happens to currently reside in a huge house in the countryside of Grand Forge Town on Sea Navi Island. Whenever friends or strangers encounter him, he can be easily mistaken as Dale because they are identical twins. Since birth, he has been known as the natural born leader and adventurer of the duo, but there's actually something mysterious behind the twins and it's been a secret for many years. Considered as a Universal Controller since he has control over space and his PSI is mainly offensive. The twin brothers' powers began development in infancy, the mystery behind their powers lies in roots of generations ago. However, they have been born in the time when the constellation, Gemini, was in effect, thus resulting of having different branches of powers besides PSI. Personality He shows to be the adventurous, showoff, mischievous, hyper, and brave twin while Dale, his younger twin, shows to be quiet, timid, and more school oriented like his dad. Sometimes, he's full of himself so much that he undoubtedly becomes somewhat of a jerk in a way by bragging everyone around him about what he did and often likes to figure things for himself. He shows that he can be easily addicted to watching 'heroes vs villains' shows on his television in his room (ex: Naruto, DBZ, and such), video games, and likes to roleplay sometimes when alone or bored. He could be a bit rude if rushed by someone else and it's a rarity that these twins have arguments. Roles on Dimensional Clash He and Dale often appears alongside with Ness and Henry in threads by pknova2010. Friends/Allies *Ness *Lloyd *Ana *Henry *Dale *Sydney (?) *Kuruno (?) Enemies *Kendel Abilities Since birth, the twins have control of the forces of Time and Space, alongside with PSI. Learned PSI Abilities *Levitation *PK Dimension *4th D-Distort *PK Thunder *Telepathy *PK Sphere *PK Fire *Offense Up/Offense Down *PSI Counter *Paralysis *Channeling (known as Ability Swap) - Nick switch his PSI abilities to Dale if needed. Learned Universial Abilities *Supernova - Nick can trigger a powerful electromagnetic pulse within miles, along with anti-gravity and holds the risk of developing a black hole. He is considered as dangerous during this and the only way to suppress it is if Dale or his friends stops him. *Dimensional Portal - Nick can summoned up a portal that leads to a parellel dimension. Skills Nick shows to be as skilled as Dale, including able to fight in tough situations, but he is often assigned tough jobs at his house since he's full of energy. Weapons A Kendo Stick and Slingshot Trivia *Nick and Dale are almost identical to Lucas and Claus in personality. *The twins' birthday is the day that the Gemini constellation is at the most west. *The twins serve as bearers of Time and Space and could be very dangerous if in the wrong hands. Category:Fan characters Category:Males Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Neutral characters